Crossover
by maritza chan
Summary: Saito encuentra el amor de su vida, Kenshin se casa con Kaoru, Soujiro... Bueno Rurouni mezclado con otros anime. En HIATUS.
1. En un bar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Este fic es una parte de un super crossover que hemos inventado desde hace tiempo mi hermana, prima y yo. La parte de Rurouni Kenshin es esta... y por favor, no tomen mucho en cuenta las eras o el tiempo, pues los sucesos estan en distintos tiempo y no necesariamente lineales.

* * *

Ella estaba en un bar. No era su costumbre pero el cliente la había citado allí y ahí estaba. Mr. Yankee estaba retrasado por media hora y ella estaba segura de que ya no iría.

Suspiro. Llamo al bartender y le pidió un Cosmo. Tampoco solía beber, pero para su sorpresa un rato después fue pasando de tragos "femeninos" a tragos fuertes. Estaba tomando Tequila cuando él entró.

Hayime Saito tampoco era de aquellos hombres que suelen ir a bares. No, a él no le gustaba beber para no peder el control. Le gustaba tener todo controlado. Había entrado allí buscando a un corrupto pero se le escabulló. No muchos lo lograban. Tenía sed. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un agua carbonatada.

La rubia a su lado lo miró. "Musculoso" pensó ella. Estaba ebria y los ebrios no hacen cosas buenas… lo tocó. "Fuete" pensó. El hombre a su lado se volvió a ver quien lo había tocado y se quedó viendo el rostro de la mujer. Era bella, aunque estaba seguro de haber visto más bonitas…

- Hola – dijo en su característica voz

- Hola – dijo ella sensualmente

- Cigarrillo – dijo él amablemente ofreciéndole uno. Ella no fumaba, lo odiaba, pero de cualquier modo lo tomó.

- ¿Bebes? – le dijo ella

- No gracias, yo no bebo

- ¿Un hombre que no bebe? – le censuró

- No bebo por motivos personales… -aseguró él

- Hum… pero hazlo esta noche – le pidió

- ¿Acaso te harías responsable de mi temperamento si bebo?

- Seguro… Camarero dos tequilas

Eso fue el comienzo de una serie de tragos entre risas, ella ebria y el comenzando a sentir los efectos del alcohol, aunque esta vez no se le antojaba matar… no, esta vez quería algo mejor. Llego el punto en que el camarero decidió no darle más alcohol a aquellos dos.

- Vamos a mi casa – ofreció la mujer – tengo más tequila allá

- Está bien, yo te llevó – se ofreció.

Ella lo siguió hasta el auto "damn que auto… igual que el dueño" pensó. Él le abrió la puerta – No toques nada- le dijo – tengo algo que hacer – y salió. Ella no le hizo caso a la advertencia y mejor así porque no vio por el retrovisor cuando Hayime Saito le cortaba el cuello en la esquina al escurridizo corrupto que buscaba. – Mucho mejor – dijo él algo satisfecho cuando regresó al auto.

Hablaron de tonterías mientras él manejaba el lujoso auto a algún lugar. Cuando pararon estaban frente a un edificio.

- Esta no es mi casa – dijo ella

- No. Es la mía y tengo un buen sake – dijo el pícaramente. Ella rió y le siguió.

Estaban en el ascensor cuando de repente un poco de cordura apareció en la mente de ella. "Estoy yendo la casa de un hombre que ni siquiera conozco… estoy ebria…" pensaba. No se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado al piso de él y que el hombre estaba fumando.

Él la tomo por la cintura y la saco del ascensor ya que parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos. El apartamento era bastante varonil, con escasos mueble, pero con elegancia. Él le sirvió sake. Ella volvió a perder la sobriedad, y ambos, después de unas copas están muy excitados. Se vieron el uno a otro…

♫♫♫♫♫…

* * *

Y?

Espero sus reviews!


	2. Deciciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Hola! les dejo con el chap...

* * *

Hacía mucho que vivía en aquella casa. Ella siempre había sido muy buena con él, demasiado… le había apoyado en todo. Ella merecía más que simple cariño… ella merecía que la amasen… que él, Kenshin Himura, la amase.

Ella, Kaoru, le había cuidado y aguantado cada vez que alguien iba a buscarlo por su pasado. Él sabía que ella le amaba, pero no sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Sentía que debía solucionar eso.

* * *

Él estaba meditando tranquilamente. Podía sentir como Misao iba de un lado para otro haciendo quehaceres y mandados. Algo, un sentimiento le había estado comiendo la mente.

No tenia que ver con ella. No. Era muy personal… era sobre él. ¿Qué haría ahora que había decido dejar de usar las espadas? Necesitaba hacer algo, algo útil, que le proporcionara la satisfacción de hacer algo…

Necesitaba un trabajo. ¡Eso era! Un trabajo, pero… ¿Dónde? Siguió pensando… Lo tenía. Salio apresuradamente del lugar, tenía que hacer unas llamadas…

* * *

Kenshin llegó a una conclusión razonable sobre sus sentimientos a Kaoru, pero ¿estaría seguro¿Podría hacerlo? Claro que sí… se estaba poniendo viejo y si no lo hacia ahora ¿Cuándo? Se dirigió a la tienda…

* * *

Al día siguiente de haber razonado todo Aoshi Shinomori estaba empacando sus cosas. Misao le seguía con la mirada.

- ¿Adonde vas? – se atrevió a preguntar

- Me voy a Tokio

- ¿Por qué te marchas? – preguntó ella casi con los lloros. Él la miró

- No llores, te vendré a visitar cuando pueda… necesito hacer esto.

- Bueno… - dijo ella – entonces, ven a visitarme pronto

- Claro. – él terminó de empacar justo cuando llegaba el taxi para llevarlo a la estación de tren

- Te puedo acompañar – le preguntó ella

- Seguro

Al llegar a la estación él, Misao y Okina se despidieron esperando verse pronto otra vez.

* * *

Kenshin llegó a la casa algo tarde. Kaoru estaba inquieta pero al verlo tan sereno se pregunto qué había estado haciendo.

- ¿Dónde estabas Kenshin? Nos tenias preocupados – dijo ella

- Si, ahora Kaoru ha cocinado y nos tendremos que comer su comida –dijo Yahiko antes recibir un golpe por Kaoru

- Además Sanosuke y Megumi también están aquí

- ¡Genial! – Dijo Kenshin – vamos a dentro

Ya dentro de la casa Kenshin avisó que tenía que comunicarles algo importante. Y entonces, arrodillándose frente a Kaoru y con un anillo, simple pero al fin y al cabo anillo, le pidió matrimonio.

* * *

Y? Que les parece? X fa reviews! 

Gracias a Gabyhyatt y Milan Kaoru, que por cierto, existe Tokyo?


	3. Gettin' hot

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

No reviews pero is OK... por lo menos leen...

* * *

Ella se despertó. Pestañeó. Aquella definitivamente no era su habitación… ¿o si? No recodaba mucho de lo que había sucedido en la noche… le dolía mucho la cabeza… ¿Dónde estaba su espejo de cuerpo entero¿O Spot?

Se movió. La cama era muy cómoda. Quedó boca arriba viendo el techo, donde en el abanico estaba… ¡su pantis (pantaletas)¿Qué rayos hacia eso allí? De repente un fuerte brazo la agarró por la cintura. Ella estaba petrificada. Miro a su lado y allí había un hombre. ¡Un hombre¡Que rayos había estado haciendo!

- Hum buen día – le dijo el hombre a ella

- Dios…

- Se llama resaca

- ¿Bebí?

- Bastante

- Necesito ir al baño.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Fue fácil encontrarlo. Se sentía sucia y quería darse una ducha… ¿Qué había estado haciendo? No estaba segura de querer recordarlo.

Hayime se levanto también y fue en dirección al baño, no sin antes fijarse de lo que colgaba de su abanico de techo. Sonrió. Sin consideración entró y estaba haciendo del 1. Ella lo miraba a través de las puertas de vidrio de la ducha.

- ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

- No se ni siquiera donde deje la mía, pero hay ropa limpia en el armario de mi habitación. No me importa que uses alguna de mis camisas

- Gracias – dijo ella sin estar segura. Tomó una toalla. Él seguía en el baño aseándose

- ¿Quieres desayunar?

- Bueno… - él salio y ella apareció un cepillo de dientes "por lo menos no me cepillare con los dedos" pensó. Luego se dirigió a la habitación a buscar algo que ponerse.

Cuando Hayime salió a la sala se percató del terrible desastre que allí reinaba. Los muebles volteados, ropa por todas partes, botellas de licor vacías. Arrumbó la ropa en un lugar y acomodó un poco los muebles antes de comenzar a cocinar un ligero desayuno.

Estaba moviendo el contenido de la sartén mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo cuando la mujer rubia apareció en la esquina de la cocina.

- Acabo de recordar _TODO_ lo que sucedió anoche y quiero una repetición – dijo muy excitada.

Él apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para apagar la estufa antes deque ella se le tirara encima…

* * *

Y? Por fa REVIEWS!

* * *


	4. Boda y demas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Sigo con mi fic...

* * *

Aoshi se había ido… se había ido y la había dejado sola en Kyoto. Es cierto que a veces la visitaba, pero era muy raro eso… su nueva ambición, su nuevo trabajo lo mantenía todo el tiempo alejado de ella…

* * *

A la boda asistieron todos sus amigos: Sanosuke y Megumi, Yahiko, Saito (si bueno, acompañado por una mujer, hum) Aoshi y Misao y otros conocidos más, incluyendo gente del gobierno…

Kaoru estaba radiante en su kimono blanco. Kenshin tampoco se veía mal. La fiesta fue en grande y duró toda la noche.

Días después...

- Y dime Kaoru... ¿como se siente la vida de casados? – dijo Megumi con todas las intenciones...

- Pues se siente de los mejor... – dijo Kaoru... también con todas las intenciones...

- Ah... es una pena que Kenshin desperdicie su vida contigo... – dijo Megumi

- Tu solo estas envidiosa porque no fuiste la elegida... –

- Bah...

- ¿Qué pasó con Sanosuke? No lo he visto desde la boda...

- Se marchó...

- ¿Se marcho¿Adonde?

- Se fue de viaje y no dijo los motivos – dijo en un tono medio tristón Megumi

- Es una pena... ¿Cómo quedó la boda?

- Estuvo genial...

- Si... sabia que me iba a casar desde que atrape el ramos en la boda de...

- Me sorprende que él nos haya invitado...

- Si, a mi también... pero es bueno saber que tiene sentimientos...

- Jajajaja eso lo dudo – se burló Megumi

La vida no le podía sonreír más... Ella Kaoru, ahora Himura, estaba casada con el mejor hombre del mundo... nada podía ser mejor (tal vez si Yahiko se fuera de casa...)

* * *

- Yo te quiero ayudar...

- Misao ya te lo he dicho varias veces...

- ¿Por favor Aoshi...? – Aoshi suspiró...

- Bien... que tal si para ayudarme... estudias un tiempo... para ayudarme... en el trabajo...

- ¿Estudiar?

- Si... para que después te hagas una profesional como se debe... – dijo Aoshi pensándolo bien... – Necesitaré a alguien con mucho carisma... – Misao sonrió...

- Bien... no te defraudaré... - le dijo la chica

* * *

Ya llevaba mucho vagando por ahí... buscando el significado de la vida... buscando algo...

Un día pasando por Tokyo se detuvo... estaba parado frente a una gran institución educativa... pensó... pensó que... con todo lo que había pasado nunca le había dedicado tiempo al estudio... tal vez... tal vez así podría encontrar lo que buscaba...

Su viaje había terminado... por ahora...

* * *

Y? Reviews! 

Gracias a: Verito S y Kao ryu por sus reviews!

* * *


	5. Sally

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!!**

He vuelto despues de una eternidad en ultratumba!! bueno espero que les guste este chap despues de tanto tiempo sin publicar nada.

* * *

El único error que había cometido era no haberle nunca preguntado su nombre. ¿Cómo pudo acostarse con un hombre al que ni siquiera sabía como llamarle? Sally se culpaba a veces, otras veces no. La experiencia había sido maravillosa, pero el no saber como se llamaba o donde vivía, pues no recordaba por lo borracha que estaba aquella noche, le molestaba. Se decía que no, pero la vedad era que quería volver a verle.

Flash back

_Ya son las 5, ser mejor que me vaya – le dijo ella_

_Te llevo, después de todo vinimos en mi auto._

_Sally decidió quedarse a unas esquinas de su casa, por si su hermana estaba por ahí y la veía… y él se marcho sin más._

Fin flash back

Era viernes. Y eso había sido el fin de semana pasado. Sally salio de su oficina con un maletín lleno de papeles en dirección al parqueo cuando recordó que su auto había sido atropellado el lunes siguiente por un estúpido conductor ebrio. Suspiró enojada y salió por la entrada principal hacia la calle.

Tanto trabajo no te estresa – le dijo un hombre alto, de ojos como lobos que fumaba un cigarrillo cerca de un lujoso auto

¿pero… pero como me encontraste? Que yo sepa no se tu nombre…

Ah, digamos que trabajo en un lugar donde es muy fácil encontrar información de otros. ¿te llevo?

Bueno –

Llevaban unos minutos en silencio mientras el maneja hacia algún lugar. Sally simplemente no sabía que decir o que hacer. ¿Por qué había aceptado?

Bueno – dijo cuando un semáforo les detuvo – por lo menos debo saber con quien salgo… Mi nombre es Sally…

Eso lo sé –dijo el hombre con esa sonrisa lobezna – El mío es Hayime Saito.

Hayime… bien

¿adonde quieres ir?

Pues… - Sally miro el panorama – algo de comer seria genial¿Qué tal aquella feria?

Comían en restaurante tradicional mientras Sally intentaba sacar a la luz algo de aquel hombre que parecía no importarle quien era ella. Mejor así.

¿y tu misterioso trabajo es?

Soy policía

Ah eso explica todo… aunque un policía no gana tanto como para tener ese apartamento, sin ofender

Oh claro que no… hago algunos trabajos particulares.

¿Investigador privando¿seguridad?

Hum… diría que algo entre ambos – sonrió. Ella también. Él precisamente no era el hombre más handsome del lugar, pero ella sabia lo que podía hacer bajo las sábanas.

Caminaron por la feria cerca uno del otro. Sally se sentía extraña. Había tenido otras citas antes claro, pero él tenía un efecto sobre ella. Después de pasear en silencio se fueron al apartamento de él…

* * *

Soujiro Seta alquiló un estudio en un viejo edificio en las cercanías de la Universidad en la que consiguió entrar. Por ahora estudiaría unas materias básicas y vería si se quedaba a terminar alguna carrera o seguía de vago. El dinero no importaba. Tenia el suficiente, después de todo él se había quedado con el dinero del difunto Shishio.

Había decidido vagar por el país para encontrar su verdad. Tal vez en aquel lugar la encontrara. Así iba pensando cuando choco contra su nueva vecina del frente. Una extraña joven de cabello azulado y ojos rojos y expresión seria. - Fíjate por donde andas – le dijo mientras seguía. La había visto el día antes cuando alquilo el lugar, llevaba vendajes aquel día. Había algo en ella que le llamaba aunque no sabría definirlo.

* * *

Ella despertó sobre su pecho. Hacia ya casi dos meses desde que se habían conocido en aquel bar. Sonrió para si, él todavía dormía así que se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

¿despierta ya? – le dijo en un murmuro

Hum pensé que seguías durmiendo

Te mueves mucho cuando despiertas – se burló Hayime

¿Ah si? Pues tu… - pero fueron interrumpidos por un celular. Era el de Sally así que ella contesto.

¡Por fin te encuentro! – dijo un voz bastante alto para que él oyera

Gaby

¿Dónde has estado metida? Nicole dice que no te ha visto en toda la noche…

¿desde cuando nicole dura más de una hora en casa y mucho menos que pase por mi habitación?

Cierto. Vas a venir a mi casa ¿verdad?

Oh… - sally recordó un cierto compromiso – claro, claro. Llegare en unos minutos.

OK, bye.

Sally suspiró y se levantó sin tener ánimos de hacerlo, pero compromisos eran compromisos.

¿ella era?

Ah, mi amiga Gaby, la conozco desde los 5 años... había quedado de ir hoy a su casa a una reunión, me debo ir…

Seria mejor que te dieras un baño… si llegas oliendo a cigarrillos ya no tendrás secreto – dijo el en tono burlón levantándose también. – yo también tengo que hacer.

Sally siguió el consejo y se fue a da una ducha (debo traer algo de ropa a este lugar si voy a seguir en esto – pensó). Cuando salio Hayime preparaba el desayuno (¿sopa con fideos? O.o ) y se marchó.

No se, te ves… diferente – le dijo su amiga Gaby momentos después en la reunión

¿diferente? – preguntó Sally

Si… como mas cuidada

Me estas diciendo que soy una descuidada...

Er, no claro que no, pero es que como que estas algo distinta – dijo Gaby tratando de salir del rollo

Creo que tiene novio – bromeo la hermana de Sally, Nicole.

Vamos¿Sally, la ejecutiva adicta al trabajo y los hombres son unos necios?

Eso no es gracioso chicas – replicó Sally sonrosada mientras las otras dos se reían.

Suerte para Sally esa era una broma común y no sospechaban la verdad. Así que les siguió la broma y pasó un buen rato con sus amistades.

* * *

Y?? reviews!! prometo escribir mas a seguido, en serio... 


End file.
